A Grave Silence
A Grave Silence is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the thirty-ninth case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and fifty-third case overall. It takes place in Central America appearing as the second case in the region. Plot When the GPA arrived in Mexico City to find further info on José Gutiérrez and The Zodiac, Bradley and the player attended the nearby afterlife celebration organized by eccentric millionaire Carlos Medina. During the celebrations, the pair heard loud screams coming from the street and raced to investigate. There, they found the body of mariachi band leader Juan Hernandez, his skull missing. They first sent the body to Nia for analysis before questioning Carlos on the murder. They also suspected spiritualist Averly Ash and seamstress Rosemarie Schnell. They then learned that voodoo priestess Camila Ortega was hosting a ceremony for Juan's soul to travel to the afterlife. At the ceremony site, they spoke to Camila, who told them she was using the marigold petals to direct Juan to the afterlife. Camila then told them that she and Juan were friends in life but she wasn't sad about his demise, as she knew he'd go on to live a plentiful life in Mictlān. After speaking to Camila, they questioned José about the murder, as well as finding Juan's skull decorated like a calavera skull. Anastasia then told the team that she'd done some digging and discovered rumours that Juan was a drug runner for José. They then confronted José, who insisted that Juan wasn't a drug runner, before hurriedly leaving. Finally, they discovered enough evidence to arrest Carlos for the murder. Carlos admitted the crime quickly, saying that it wasn't murder, but a sacrifice. When asked what he meant, Carlos revealed that he'd hold the afterlife parade every year and each year he'd kill an attendee by cutting out their skull. Horrified by the statement, Bradley demanded to know why. Carlos insisted that he needed to make a sacrifice each year to appease the Aztec gods. Carlos recounted how he would track down his target and corner them, cutting out their skull and decorating it like a calavera skull before placing it in a public place. The serial killer organizer spoke about the many people he'd killed over the years, causing Bradley to handcuff him. In court, Judge Armstrong confronted Carlos over his murderous actions, prompting Carlos to insist that the Aztec gods were only pleased by blood and ruin. Elvira then sentenced him to life in asylum due to his clearly damaged mental state. Post-trial, the player and Bradley decided to investigate the drug running rumours surrounding Juan. After searching the parade street and finding his shoe inside his guitar case, they sent it to Penelope for analysis. Penelope, accompanied by Oscar, told the pair that they'd discovered drugs inside the heel of the shoe, revealing how Juan smuggled the drugs and thus confirming the drug running rumours. They then confronted José, who quickly lawyered up. The pair also found José's phone, which they sent to Takagi. She then confirmed that José had business meetings taking place in Honolulu that weekend. Meanwhile, Imran requested the player's help in finding the notes on the book he was writing with Naomi Harris, his close friend and writing idol. After Riya and the player found the notes, they returned them to a delighted Naomi and Imran, who promised them a signature upon the book's release. The player and Connor also found the skulls of Carlos' previous victims, as well as delivering closure to a thankful Camila, one of the victims' sister. With all said and done in Mexico City, the team discussed José's upcoming business meetings, deciding to set a course to Honolulu to figure out his secrets. Summary Victim *'Juan Hernandez' (found with his skull missing) Murder Weapon *'Carving Knife' Killer *'Carlos Medina' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Aztec legends. *The suspect owns a Xoloitzcuintli. *The suspect eats tacos. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears an opal. *The suspect wears a sombrero. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Aztec legends. *The suspect owns a Xoloitzcuintli. *The suspect eats tacos. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears an opal. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Aztec legends. *The suspect owns a Xoloitzcuintli. *The suspect eats tacos. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Aztec legends. *The suspect owns a Xoloitzcuintli. *The suspect eats tacos. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears an opal. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Aztec legends. *The suspect owns a Xoloitzcuintli. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a sombrero. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows Aztec legends. *The killer owns a Xoloitzcuintli. *The killer eats tacos. *The killer wears an opal. *The killer wears a sombrero. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Parade Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Colored Wood, Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Parade Flyer; New Suspect: Carlos Medina) *Interrogate Carlos Medina over the murder at his parade. (New Crime Scene: Illuminated River) *Investigate Illuminated River. (Clues: Bronze Pieces, Parade Dress) *Examine Bronze Pieces. (Result: Bronze Coin; New Suspect: Averly Ash) *Speak to Averly Ash about the murder. *Examine Parade Dress. (Result: Business Name; New Suspect: Rosemarie Schnell) *Ask Rosemarie Schnell why she's in Mexico City. *Examine Broken Colored Wood. (Result: Skull Mask) *Analyze Skull Mask. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a Xoloitzcuintli) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: Faded Card) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Aztec Writing) *Analyze Aztec Writing. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Aztec legends) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Speak to Camila Ortega about her ceremony. (Attribute: Camila owns a Xoloitzcuintli; New Crime Scene: Ceremony Site) *Investigate Ceremony Site. (Clues: Marigold Petals, Ceremony Supplies) *Examine Marigold Petals. (Result: Fedora Hat) *Examine Fedora Hat. (Result: J.G; New Suspect: José Gutiérrez) *Question José Gutiérrez about Juan's murder. (Attribute: José knows Aztec legends and owns a Xoloitzcuintli) *Examine Ceremony Supplies. (Result: Calavera Skull) *Analyze Calavera Skull. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats tacos; New Crime Scene: Candles) *Investigate Candles. (Clues: Faded Sketch, Smashed Object) *Examine Faded Sketch. (Result: Creepy Drawing) *Confront Averly over drawing a picture of the victim's spirit leaving his body. (Attribute: Averly knows Aztec legends, owns a Xoloitzcuintli and eats tacos) *Examine Smashed Object. (Result: Vihuela) *Analyze Vihuela. (03:00:00) *Question Carlos Medina on why he smashed the victim's vihuela. (Attribute: Carlos knows Aztec legends, owns a Xoloitzcuintli and eats tacos) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront José Gutiérrez on the victim's drug running. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Shrine) *Investigate Victim's Shrine. (Clues: Torn Page, Photos) *Examine Torn Page. (Result: Hex) *Confront Camila Ortega about hexing the victim. (Attribute: Camila knows Aztec legends and eats tacos) *Examine Photos. (Result: Cross Stich) *Examine Cross Stitch. (Result: Image) *Confront Rosemarie Schnell on her death threat to the victim. (Attribute: Rosemarie knows Aztec legends, owns a Xoloitzcuintli and eats tacos) *Investigate Skeleton Statue. (Clues: Antique Box, Props) *Examine Antique Box. (Result: Carving Knife) *Analyze Carving Knife. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an opal) *Examine Props. (Result: Marigold Petal) *Analyze Marigold Petal. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a sombrero) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to We are the Zodiac (2/5). (No stars) We are the Zodiac (2/5) *Investigate Ceremony Site. (Clue: Juan's Guitar Case) *Examine Juan's Guitar Case. (Result: Juan's Shoe) *Analyze Juan's Shoe. (06:00:00) *Confront José Gutiérrez about the drugs in Juan's heel. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Illuminated Bridge. (Clue: José's Phone) *Examine José's Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (05:00:00) *See why Imran needs your help. *Investigate Parade Street. (Clue: Muddy Notes) *Examine Muddy Notes. (Result: Notes; New Quasi-Suspect: Naomi Harris) *Give the notes to Naomi and Imran. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Skeleton Statue. (Clue: Flower Patch) *Examine Flower Patch. (Result: Skulls) *Analyze Skulls. (04:00:00) *Give Camila closure. (Reward: Voodoo Necklace) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:Central America (UnknownGamez)